An old friend comes back
by Renni-Satra
Summary: Tadase's best friend from ages 4-8 comes back, when he has no memory of her What will she do? She tries to make him remember but will he? She's upset it will take a while but will her EVER see that she loves him truly? Or will he stay blind to this fact?


Tadase: And old friend?

Amu: You mean someone's comming?

Ikuto: Why am I here? =A=

Renni: Because you're gonn do the disclimer!

Ikuto: Why should I?

Renni: ...Because I already I a bone to pick with you and I can kill you at any point!

Ikuto: I'm so scared...

Renni: *jumps onIkuto choking him with her hands in the process*

Tadase: Umm....Well, Ikuto's busy...Getting killed...I'll do it ^^ Renni-Satra dose not own Shugo Chara nor dose she claim to~~

Renni: Thank you Tada-chan and ON WIFF DA SHOW!! *continues to choke Ikuto*

* * *

Chapter one, the dream the letter and the girl? Tadase's POV at his house, his room because he is sleeping- ._.

* * *

_There was a girl walking away from me....I knew her from sonewhere...But __**where?!**__ Ether way I chased her. I ran trying to get closer until...She stopped...? She turned and I looked all over her to see looked like eight, her hair long, really lond down to her feet up in twin tails with big big bright pink balls on her hair scrunchies, both at the top and close to the bottom...Her eyes a peircing icey blue, around then pink from crying. She said something, I coundn't hear her voice to well but her facile expression said it all...She whispered,'I'm so sorry.....Goodbye....' then she ran and ran and ran....Until she was out of my sight and tears of my own fell and I shouted out..._

My eyes shot wide open and I was panting madly..."Wha....What was that..?" I asked out loud to no one really....Kiseki...Maybe he'd know..."Kiseki!!" I called. He flew in holding...What was that? A letter?"Who's that for" I murmured..

"You!" He said and threw it at me. It looked to fancy to be for me. The envelope was a yellow,almost golden color, that it's self made unliekly to be for me, there was a drak bloody red spider printing on it with an icey blues wax sealing to well...Seal it and it had and imprinted on it was a bloody red wax spider. Then I read the the 'to-and-from' lables. 'To: Hotori Tadase' and 'From: Satra Renni'. I carefully pealed off the sealing wax and read the letter,

_Yo, Tada-chan!_

_Remember me? Ihihihihii~~ If ya don't ya broke a promise~! But on with to the point, I'm coming back to town, you saw my return adress? Remember my old house? Guess what? I'm going back there. I just hope we'll still be good friends...I'm hoping to see you again, I put a picture of myself in the envelope if you want to know how I look now. Umm....Eto....I think that's all...Well...Uh...See ya soon._

_Your forever true friend,_

_Renni Satra the eternal crimson witch._

"W-witch....?" Was that a game we used to play? Wait! How do I know if I knew this girl,...At least I think it's a girl...OH! Wait she said she put a picture! I pulled it out quickly and looked at it...She was the girl from my dream only older and her eyes aren't stained with tears. I knew her but...At the same time...I didn't...I just didn't remember her?

* * *

Renni's POV [Because Tadase's getting annoying x3x] in the park

* * *

The swing set....We used to play here all the time...We loved it here the most...I walked over to it and sat down near on the ground, cross-legged, bag still in hand.

Hours went by just sitting there, or maybe it was just minutes...I wasn't sure anymore but man was I so happy to be in the same town as my best friend, though I knew he most likely not remember me. How? I just knew from what happened. I shook my head trying to get that memory out, **out out out out**, of my head. It always made me sick sick sick to my syomache. Insread of thinking of _**THAT **_I focused on Tadase, even when I got up and started to walk with my bag, eyes closed. Walking right into someone's body dropping my things,"I'm so sorry" spoke a males voice. I knew that voice, I looked and it was Tadase...My eyes widened..."Tadase...." He looked up at me, his eyes also wide. "Y....You must be Renni, right?" He said."Mu....Must be, I am, don't you remember? You don't do you?" I asked hidding my sorrow, but it was still probally shown because he gave a sad look too.

"I'm so sorry, I don't...But I'm starting too" He looked me over, as though it would suddenly come back to him. "Ughh..." I groned as I felt my head trobbing I grabbed my forehead, had my stuff had been gathered? My eyes were wattering my ears were ringing and Tadase was yelling 'what's wron what's wrong' over and over untill my vision went black and and my head hit the cold cold sidewalk and I felt warm liquid pool arond me, the bandages finally comming off, and then I lost sight.........

* * *

Chapter one END

* * *

Renni: AHAHAHAHA CLIFY~~~Ah~~ Please R&R plox~ xDD *yawns* I'm shleepy....Night~! ;D


End file.
